


The White Company (now with 100% more Sherlock!)

by gudule



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudule/pseuds/gudule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Draw Sherlock wanted us to reinterpret famous/classic works with Sherlock in them; I chose ACD's The White Company. Here's a summary of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Company (now with 100% more Sherlock!)

Warning: This is my entry for the Let's Draw Sherlock Challenge: Reinterpret Famous Works. I chose to "reinterpret" The White Company, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Since there was no way in hell that I could re-write the whole book, I wrote a summary. It is filled with spoilers. Don't let it deter or encourage you to read it. I just had fun thinking of ACD finding his great beloved historical work invaded by Sherlock and co. You can find the original at http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/903 This is my first fanfic, all comments will be very welcomed!

Sherlock Holmes has led a sheltered life; since his father's death, when he was a child, he has been raised in a Catholic abbey. Now, according to his father's wishes, he must leave it for at least a year to discover the world and figure out what he wants to with his life. The possibilities are endless after all, so he mustn't assume that he is to be a consulting abbot. He sets out on his quest, accompanied by John Watson, a defrocked monk who was kicked out the monastery for his behavior, which, sadly, wasn't up to par with the standards expected of such a position. The people today, I tell you... Anyway, Sherlock's first objective is to meet his older brother, Mycroft, the socman, whom he hasn't seen since he went to the abbey, even though he has an awful reputation and nobody likes him. On the journey to Minstead, the family estate which is now ruled by his elder sibling, they meet Greg Lestrade, an elite soldier and womanizer with a great sense of humour that they befriend immediately. They go along so well that they begin to make plans to join the White Company, to which Greg belongs. This company isn't a foolish league of white-haired people, but a very serious team of warriors and fighters who use real armament, not sporks and puny little words. As a matter of fact, Lestrade is going to meet Sir Mike Stamford, to ask him to take their command.

But before he leaves for the mercenary life, Sherlock really has to meet his brother, even if the guy's probably not very nice nor interested in meeting him since he couldn't spare a moment to visit in all those years. When he does, he finds out that the reputation of wickedness that Mycroft has earned was well-deserved. Not only is he still furious, ranting because their father gave a few acres of land to the abbey to support his brother's upbringing, but worse; when Sherlock stumbles on him, he his threatening a fair maiden, Molly. Of course, the young man saves her from the clutches of evil, and finds himself quite impressed by the young lady, even though she laughs at him when he tells her that he's going back to his friends so they can meet sir Stamford. Once the damsel is safe and sound, Sherlock goes back to his friends. They then take off to find the aforementioned sir, whom they meet in company of is formidable wife, Mrs. Hudson, and their daughter, the same Molly that was saved from the clutches of the elder Holmes. It's a Small Small World indeed. Since it's not time to leave for war yet, Sherlock is hired as a tutor for Molly, and they grow so fond of each other that before he leaves for France, they secretly declare their love to each other, keeping even Toby excluded from their confidence.

But warriors have to work, so France it is! On the way to join Henry Knight, the prince of Wales, they even get to trounce pirates. If you can't join'em, slay'em, as the saying goes. But not everything's about fun and games, and at the Battle of Najera, the White Company is forced to disband because of all the losses they've encountered. Among the casualties, our heroes, Sherlock and John who are both badly wounded; Sir Stamford and Lestrade are both missing and presumed dead. The English go one to win the battle, and, from his sickbed, the Prince of Wales knights Sherlock, who also becomes the indexed socman of Minstead, since his brother died (presumably of a pie overdose, but Anderson mucked the scene so much that it was impossible to determine). The new Sir Holmes and John Watson, his squire, go back to England, where they manage to snatch Molly from a nunnery managed by Sister Jane Moriarty. They marry and all live happily ever after.


End file.
